halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Auntie Dot
Untitled To clarify, I'm aware that I may be wrong with the name, the quality is bad and could very well be "Auntie Dot". - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Halsey? What is Auntie Dot doing in Halsey's possesion? Is she another AI created from Halsey's brain. They do "think alike" after all. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Do we know whether she's a smart or dumb AI? Because I doubt that they would go through the trouble to flashclone Halsey's brain for a dumb AI. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']] 03:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No we do not, although the AI would appear to speak as it is a Firefight voice. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 03:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I guess we'll have to wait for a Bungie update or the game itself to know, althought the "great minds think alike" comment seems to point to a smart AI from Halsey's brain. And she did have Auntie Dot with her, which seems to indicate Auntie Dot being a personal AI of Halsey [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 03:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would guess that she would be a dumb AI, because of a monotone voice and no human like expressions. The differences between smart and dumb is their emotions. Like Cortana frequently shows humor, even in the middle of battle. (AI Serena may be different if she is a dumb AI.) Also, the "Great minds think alike" comment made in the trailer(?) was actually refering to Cortana, who was present. We know this because of the comment immediatly before is "So, you've made your choice?" In campaign, Cortana "chooses" Spartan-B312 (Noble Six.) ::Serina is a smart AI, like many AIs entrusted with the control of a starship. Complementing Cortana's sarcasm, Serina has shown to be quite cynical.-- Forerun '' 16:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC)express'' :: ::Although Auntie Dot speaks in a monotone she does express minimal emotions. Examples include when she makes a quick comeback to Emiles "cryptic" comment, she tries to reassure Jorge when he watches the glassing of Sword Base, and she expresses alarm when Carter refuses to acknowledge her hails. All these examples point to a snart AI.' ' :: Destroyed? I hadn't heard Auntie Dot after Carter's Death, what happened? was she Destroyed with Carter? John Yautja 09:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you ever hear her after Dr. Hasley leaves with Jun. Gerenjie (talk) 03:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "Auntie Dot plays a similar role in Halo: Reach to the role Cortana played in the original trilogy." I disagree with this. X Wing 05:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I second this disagreement... The only similarity is that they're both AI. Auntie Dot is much less involved in the actual plot of Reach than Cortana is in the trilogy... Even Cortana's role in Reach is a much more significant one than Auntie Dot's, without her even speaking. Cortana is a much more developed character. Saying they play similar roles is a bit of a stretch. KRZYBCH 07:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I also disagree with this. Auntie Dot has no character whatsoever, and doesn't play a very large role in the story, and is basically just there to fill the role of the A.I, similar to the Superintendant in ODST, but the SI played a larger role in the story than AD, who AD is basically a generic A.I more than anything else. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 07:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) She's more closely related to the Super Intendant in that they both mostly just tell you where to go for most of the game. But he also has more character development and has a more important role in the plot than Dot does near the end. Actually, both Cortana and the SI are increadibly important, she's just a talking waypoint!Kre 'Nunumee 07:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Then dont you people stop talking about how wrong this is and remove it?JimMy StAcKeR 08:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gungnir Anyone else notice that Auntie Dot can make herself look like the Gungnir symbol?Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Page I just realised that Dot has not been given a quotes page. This is okay to do as she has a lot to say. Etc. Firefight voice, campaign.Would someone reading this post kindly put up a quotes page under: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Auntie_Dot/Quotes. Thanks in advance! Kallitrix 15:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC)LolKallitrix 15:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿